


A Hoard of Good Things

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Family Dinners, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Hamid surveys his hoard of friends and family over dinner.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Azu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	A Hoard of Good Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayarene Rose (Paradise_of_Mary_Jane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/gifts).



Hamid leaned back in his chair, belly full of excellent food. He let his eyes contently wander over the assorted, motley crew surrounding the table at his old family estate. New friends and old friends and some former enemies turned friends along the way sitting around it and some people he had not talked with much, but was looking forward to properly meeting.

The large table in the dining room was overflowing with food, a makeshift banquet made possible through combined efforts. Zolf had commandeered the kitchen for most of the day, with a lot of them dutifully picking up the tasks given, while the others helped Hamid decorate the main room. Saira, Curie and Wilde had vanished amidst the chaos for several hours, and Hamid pretended to not notice or know where they went. They reappeared half an hour before dinner was served, so whatever background negotiations had taken place, they hadn’t been too heavy. 

It wasn’t lost on him how Saira picked the head of the table where their father used to sit, how his mother ushered him into her old seat opposite of it, in favour of sitting between the twins. It still must hurt, the loss and then everything else, but she seemed to be holding up well, especially now that two of her sons had returned safely, even if they were both a bit younger than they should be.

Saira caught his eye for a second and gave him a soft smile, which he returned, happiness bubbling up inside him. She then leaned over to Saleh sitting at her side to say something to him. His brother looked more somber than before, older and less nervous, not quite the shadow of their father, but Hamid could now see the family resemblance in him. He still occasionally threw a glance towards Carter, but Barnes and Freud did a good job of keeping Carter distracted.

To the other side of his sister Oscar and Zolf have their heads put together, quietly whispering to each other, and Hamid was half sure they were discussing the book Zolf had read the day before, going by the way he animatedly gestured, nearly knocking over Vesseek’s glass.

In a strategic move Saira had seated them between Zolf and Curie, away from both Freud and Wilde to avoid any political talk emerging, at least during dinner. Curie who seems quite perplexed by the stories Vesseek and Ishak were telling. 

There were more guests scattered around the table, all to various degrees occupied with their food or conversation. Cel, Ed and Einstein entertaining half of one side of the table, with their discussions spiralling from adventures to science and back to philosophical debates, which Ed seems surprisingly adept in in his own way. Occasionally his friend, Tjelvar, pitched in with his own points.

Some guests Hamid tried to avoided eye contact with too, but they didn’t seem particularly interested in seeking him out right now either, thankfully.

His thoughts were interrupted when below the table a large hand covered his and squeezed it. He looked over to Azu, a warm bright smile on her face. 

“We did it,” she said solemnly and a bit disbelieving. 

“We did,” Hamid replied, matching her growing smile with his own and using his other hand to cover hers.

He wasn’t sure what he would have done if he had lost her too, but they had made it through, and now at least they didn’t have to worry about it anymore with the world tentatively finding its way back to normal.


End file.
